


200(9) All Over Again

by catswithsocks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (don't worry Rose and Jade won't be character stereotypes), (i guess), (they will have depth and character), (will tag more characters as I got along!), 2000's fic, Highschool AU, but in a fic, it's like a 2000's movie, tagged for language, theres gonna be a cheesy prom scene and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catswithsocks/pseuds/catswithsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John last year at highschool, and he's going to make it count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200(9) All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of a fic based of 2000's movies while watching Legally Blondes (no, not the one reese witherspoon), and decided to write this while I was taking a break from the other hero fic im working on

Hi! My name is John Egbert, and I’m just an ordinary guy. I go to a normal highschool, have normal friends, and live in a normal life in a normal town. To be honest, it’s kind of boring. However, this year, it’s all gonna change.

 

* * *

 

 

The beeping of an alarm woke me up, and I sighed and rolled over, smacking the snooze button in the process. I just wanted to finish my dream (I had fucking super-powers!), and besides, five more minutes never hurt anybody, right?

Apparently, five more minutes hurts my dad. He busted into my room, yelling at me to wake up for school.

“You’re gonna be late kiddo! Besides, you don’t want to miss my specially made breakfast, do you?” He stood in my doorway, hands on his hips in a proud, fatherly way.

I groaned. “By special breakfast, do you mean cake?” “If you count pancakes as cake, then sure!” Dad left the room, whistling some song as he left. I think it was Hollaback Girl, but I’m not too sure. One can never be too sure with that man.

I rolled over and putting on my glasses, I stared at the ceiling. Now that summer vacation is over, I have one year left in school before college. One more year to make it through, before finally, _finally_ , it’s all over.

God, I hope it’s not as sucky as the last ones.

I flung on the cleanest clothes near me, and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I had almost made it out the door but my dad claps a firm, fatherly hand on my shoulder.

“Hold up son, you need to get something in ya first! Wouldn’t want you passing out on the first day.” I sighed, and trudged my way over to the kitchen table, sitting down in front of a plate of steaming pancakes. I could already smell the celebratory cakes in the oven.

I shoveled pancakes into my mouth, while my dad looked on with a proud, fatherly look in his eyes. He didn’t try to talk to me though, probably because he realized that he’d be cleaning up pancake bits afterwards.

I downed my orange juice, and ran out the house. “Bye Dad, love ya!”

“Bye son!”

I barely made it on time for the bus, which I consider a feat of my own, considering my bus driver was a real ornery guy, and wouldn’t think twice about leaving you.

Making my way to the back of the bus, I sat down in front of my best bud, Dave. Now, Dave’s a real cool guy. Weird, and kinda nerdy at times, but cool. He also wore these ridiculous shades, just full on dorky, but they suit him. He’s said they’re ironic or whatever, but I call BS. However, he’d follow me to the ends of the earth, and I’d do the same for him; that’s just the brotherly kind of love we’ve got.

“Dude, I haven’t seen you since like, last year.” I turned around and face him, grinning.

“Yeah well, I’ve been busy.” He leaned back in his seat and propped his feet up, ignoring the bus drivers shouts at him.

I raised my eyebrow. Whatever antics Dave got up to had to be interesting. “With what?”

Seeing that I was intrigued, he turned to me, sunglasses glistening with levels of irony I could never comprehend. “Well, Johnny boy, if you really want to know, I was busy with starting up my DJ’ing career.”

I laughed. “Your what?”

“My DJ career.” he said flatly. I chuckled. It’s 2009. A DJ career probably wouldn't pan out, especially in this economy

He persisted. “No dude, I’m serious. I’m gonna like, sell myself out like a prostitute, and if it goes well, I’m gonna be making those big bucks. Million dollars ain’t gonna be _shit_ to me.”

I snickered. “Yeah, ok dude.”

He kept rambling about how he’s gonna get his idea to work, even though all of his other business endeavors didn’t exactly pan out (besides his dabbling paleontology, but I don’t know what’s up with that).

I changed the subject, hearing enough. “What classes did you get?

He stopped talking long enough to shuffle around in his bag for his schedule.

“Uh, I got Mr. Glenski for homeroom, Mrs. Strainer for science, Professor Lenni for english, and Scratch for history.”

“Dude, you got Scratch? He’s such a hardass, good luck.”

Dave scoffed. “Like you have teachers better than me.”

I smirked. “Actually, _I do_. Glenski for homeroom, Ms. Scotts for english, Mr. Bennet for science, and Scratch for history.”

“Dude, you have Scratch for history too! Why were you saying all the shit before?!”

I shrugged, and Dave yelled me for being an ass. However, before he could really get into it (read: intense levels of passive-aggressiveness), the bus finally reached Skaia High and I could already see students milling around the campus.

Outside of the bus, Dave turned to me. “Well, John, here goes.”

I nodded. “Yep.”

“The last year of highschool.”

“Yep.”

“Time to make it or break it.” He held out his fist to me. “Fistbunp?”

I rolled my eyes, and tapped my fist lightly to his own. “Fistbunp.”

Dave smiled slightly, which was rare for such a cool guy like him. “Ok, sentimental shit out of the way, are you gonna walk me to homeroom?”

I shook my head. “Nah, I’ve gotta scope the scene.”

He groaned. “Ugh, dude, you always ‘scope the scene’. Give it a break man, nothing’s gonna change.”

I shrugged. “Never know if someone new is coming, man. I just got this feeling that today’s gonna be different.”

“Whatever. See you in homeroom.” Dave stalked off, leaving me alone.

 

* * *

 

 

There were your usual groups of people milling around.

The goth and emo were naturally under Great Oak-y, a named dubbed by a senior ten years ago, and it stuck. Their ringleader, Rose Lalonde, was leading some kind of group bonding exercise or whatever. She’s weird, and I don’t really talk to her.

The Earth club was in the middle of the campus, handing out fliers to anybody who was willing to talk to them. Look, I think the world should probably do better in going green, but their leader, Jade Harley, probably takes it a bit too far. Last year, I saw her outside of McDonalds once leading a protest, and it gained a lot of people. Still, she’s a bit out of the box, and I don’t really talk to her either.

Before I could finish scoping everyone out, I saw a new kid who was sitting by himself. He looked kinda weird, angrily muttering under his breath and scribbling furiously in a notebook. He would look up every once in awhile though, and scowl at whoever was closest to him, and I dont think he wanted to make friends

So of course, I marched over there to make him one of my buddies.

I waited for him to notice me, but he seemed to be very absorbed in his writing, and I couldn’t exactly read his illegible handwriting, so I cleared my throat.

Well, he seemed to notice me then! He turned around, furious that I had interrupted him from...whatever he was doing.

“What do you want, fucknut?!” He shouted.

I smiled widely. “Hey now, that’s no way to treat a potential friend!”

He narrowed his eyes. “Who says I want any? As you can plainly see-though I highly doubt it with those thick-ass glasses you’re wearing-there are many people here that I could have very easily walked over to and conversate with!”

“So why not? Why don’t you wanna make friends? They’re great!” My question really seemed to set him off, because he turned an impossible shade of red and his face contorted.

“First off- uh, what’s your name again?”

“John.”

“Ok, thanks. First off _John_ , you can very plainly see that everyone is meeting their old friends and reminiscing about their shitty summers. Hell, I’d be doing that _right now_ , but oh wait! I’m a new kid! I’ve got no friends because my good-for-nothing father decided to just UP and MOVE in the middle of JUNE! Since I was busy moving all summer, I didn’t exactly have the time, or energy, to make friends! So _maybe_ , just _MAYBE_ , John, I’m not in the mood to make friends! Did you think about that, shitsack?! Did you?” He had stood up and jabbed an accusatory finger in my chest repeatedly.

I backed up and raised my hands in surrender. “Okay, ok dude! I didn’t know about your emotional baggage, sorry!”

He stopped jabbing me and sat back down, head in his hands. I sat down next to him. “Soo...what were you writing?” I peered over at his notebook. He looked up at me, exasperated.  

“You just can’t take a hint, can you?”

I shook my head. “Nope!”

He sighed. “Well, if you’re just _dying_  to know, I was writing down my feelings.”

I snickered. “Your feelings? Dude you’re not twelve!”

He shoved me. “Shut up!”

“Ok man, but seriously, that’s actually kind of cool you’re doing that. Gotta get connected with your inner-self.”

He rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you sound like one of my old friends.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“This kid named Gamzee. He’s a stoner, but he’s into all this crazy shit like ‘finding inner peace’ and ‘nirvana’ or whatever.”

Wow, from what this guy was saying, this guy’s kinda out of it. “No offense, but he sounds kinda wacko.”

He nodded. “Yeah, no, he is. Matter of fact, he’s that one who suggested I write my feelings down and that it would help. Instead, I just had an aneurysm and fucking exploded all over you.” He looked at me sheepishly. “Sorry about that.”

I patted him on the back. “S’cool man. You’ve been through some tough shit.”

The bell rang in the distance, and kids started making their way inside. I asked him “Hey dude, what’s your homeroom?”

He pulled out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and read off of it. “Uh, I have a Mr. Glenski.” He looked up at me. “Do you know who that is?”

I nodded. “Yeah dude, let me walk you there!”

“Alright, alright, don’t give yourself whiplash.” He scowled, but there was the edges of a smile.

I grinned. He may be a tough nut to crack, but he was definitely a cool guy once you got to know him. I had a feeling we’d become one of the best of buddies.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked him to Mr. Glenski’s classroom, pointing out various people I thought was worth knowing. He scoffed at each one, saying he wasn’t going to go out of his way to be friendly.

I stopped him before he entered the classroom. “I just realized that I have no idea what your name is. Considering I was just about to introduce you to my best bud, Dave, I figured it’d be awkward to ask your name right then and there.”

“Woah, you’re trying to force more fucking socialization on me? Isn’t talking to one person enough?”

“Don’t worry dude, he’s a cool guy!”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Name’s Karkat. Karkat Vantas.”

“Great!” I opened the door, and bowed deeply. “I, John Egbert, welcome you, Karkat Vantas, officially to Skaia High.”

I think I heard him whisper “fucking nerd” as he walked by, but I’m not sure, because I was too focused on the small smile he had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
